


Healing and Passivity

by christmas_hamlet



Series: Sormik Week 2016 [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christmas_hamlet/pseuds/christmas_hamlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sormik Week 2016, Day 1: Water. (Oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing and Passivity

“Sorey! I’m running a bath, do you want me to put any herbs in it?” Mikleo called from the inn’s washroom, easing his circlet off his head and setting it on a nearby table. When he got no response he peeked his head around the doorframe and out into the main room. 

 

“Sorey, did you hear me?” he asked again.

 

“Hm?” Sorey hummed from the desk, lifting his head from a stack of papers he had apparently been sleeping on. Mikleo frowned and padded over to him, running a hand through the back of Sorey’s messy hair.

 

Sorey felt his eyes drooping again and shook his head, turning to blink slowly up at Mikleo. The concerned look on the seraph’s face melted into one of gentle fondness and he laughed, picking a small note off the side of Sorey’s mouth where it had stuck to his drool. Sorey flushed and rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Hey, you’ve been working really hard lately. If you’re overexerting yourself you should say something. There’s nothing wrong with taking a break, and you won’t be strong enough to purify hellions if you’re sleep deprived.”

 

Sorey shook his head again, “No, I’m fine, I promise.” He yawned so forcefully that it brought tears to his eyes. Mikleo raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, okay, I’m a little tired. But it’s not that bad, honest.” Sorey smiled at him and Mikleo felt any trace of frustration with the boy washed away.

 

Mikleo sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “Well, I have a whole bunch of warm water and rosemary waiting for you, but if you’re not tired then I’ll just use it myself.”

 

“No, no, I’m coming, I’m coming.” Sorey stood up and stretched; his back popped, readjusting to movement after being stuck in the awkward, slumped over position. He reached up and grabbed his chin, cracking his neck as well before shaking out his stiff limbs. Mikleo blinked at him.

 

“You should try yoga,” Mikleo said quietly, smirking to himself. 

 

Sorey glared at him playfully, sticking his tongue out over his shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom. “If you’re so worried about my joints, do something about it.” He disappeared into the other room for a minute, taking the time to hang his cloak and toss his shirt into a corner before popping his head out and looking at Mikleo. “Are you coming or what? The water won’t be warm forever.”

 

Mikleo rolled his eyes before shirking off his overcoat and draping it over the desk chair. He took off his undershirt and folded it, placing it on the bed closest to him as he headed for the bathroom. He was met with the sight of Sorey scrutinizing the bags under his eyes in the mirror, pants still bundled around his ankles where he stood. Mikleo raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Look at this, Mikleo,” he whined, “They’re almost as purple as your eyes!”

 

Mikleo scoffed at him, moving forward to squeeze the back of Sorey’s neck lightly. “That means you need to rest, Sorey. And resting starts with relaxing, so get your butt in the tub.” He patted him on the shoulder and turned around to finish undressing, listening to Sorey’s sigh of contentment as he sank into the water. 

 

He slid Sorey’s abandoned pants into the corner with his foot as he walked by them, nudging the other boy with the same foot as he climbed into the tub. “Scoot forward, let me sit behind you. I think I might be able to help you relax with some healing artes.” Sorey complied, and Mikleo went to work, hands moving gently across the expanse of cool skin and tense muscles before him. He felt time passing but he didn’t mind, focusing on helping Sorey calm down enough so that he could finally get a good night’s sleep. It wasn’t long before his own eyelids felt heavy, and he leaned forward to ask Sorey if he was ready to go to bed. 

 

The Shepherd’s eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, head dropped forward slightly. He looked so peaceful Mikleo felt bad disturbing him, but knew that letting him sleep in the bathtub wouldn’t be a good idea either. Instead, he cupped the side of his face gently, whispering gently, “Hey, Sorey, it’s time to go to bed.” When he didn’t respond, Mikleo shook him gently, and was rewarded with a bleary-eyed green gaze leveled at him.

 

“Bed time?” Sorey asked.

 

“Bed time.” Mikleo answered with a smile. He pulled himself out of the tub and grabbed a towel for himself, wrapping it around his waist before grabbing another for Sorey. He met him at the tub with it, scrubbing through his hair and gently drying off his face before draping it over his shoulders. Sorey smiled warmly in return, grabbing Mikleo by the wrist before he could walk away and dragging him into a tight hug. 

 

“Thank you, Mikleo,” he mumbled, “For everything.”

 

Mikleo smiled into the hug. “Of course, Sorey. Anything for you,” he mumbled back. He pulled away from the hug, taking Sorey’s hand in his own and leading him to the bed. He helped him into his pajamas before putting on his own and taking the towels back into the bathroom. When he emerged he found Sorey sound asleep, cuddled up inside the blankets. His whole chest felt warm as he crawled into bed next to him, the other boy unconsciously wrapping an arm around his waist.

  
They both slept well for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in any type of "Week" for a fandom and I'm really excited!


End file.
